


Not True Now

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [4]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Bright wasn't anything more to Colin. Not to Colin the Second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not True Now

It wasn't true. Not for Colin the Second. 

His mother sat on his bed, a look of... disappointment... in her eyes as she sighed. Colin heard every rumor about him and Bright on her breath. "Bright's always been your friend, hasn't he?" 

_That's what they keep telling me._

"He isn't... something more... Is he?" 

Colin glimpsed the disappointment again. It was kind of refreshing. He'd never seen that--well, that he _remembered_. She saw a little bit of the truth, anyway, she just didn't know the whole thing. It wasn't Bright... 

"No, Mom," he whispered. " _Bright_ isn't anything more." 

But Ephram...? 

******  
The End


End file.
